The present invention relates to a hot pad assembly 10 for pedicure. More particularly, this invention relates to a hot pad assembly 10 secured to a person's leg for pedicure, which keeps a leg warm during a pedicure, wherein the assembly 10 comprises a hot pad 30, a hot pad attachment means 36, 38, a pad cover 50 and a leg cover 80.
A pedicure is a cosmetic care or treatment of the feet and their nails. The steps for pedicure may involve the treatment of the whole foot wherein the foot is generally treated through the application of creams, lotions, hot wax, skin-conditioning softeners, or other beauty products.
Keeping a leg and foot warm is known to be effective in facilitating comfort and relaxation and keeping blood flowing freely, which are the key to better results for pedicure. Pedicure spas have been used for such treatment and comfort of the feet of a person in the steps for pedicure. However, spar treatment has to be separated from other steps of pedicure and the time lag between the spar treatment and other steps reduces the effectiveness of the spar treatment.
Accordingly, a need for a hot pad assembly secured to a person's leg for pedicure has been present for a long time given the lack of method to keep a leg warm and applying other steps of pedicure at the same time. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.